This new Raphiolepis variety named xe2x80x98Sopinkxe2x80x99 was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Raphiolepis indica xe2x80x98Snow Whitexe2x80x99, an unpatented variety, maintained by Plant Development Services Inc. in Loxley, Ala. The seedling, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Sopinkxe2x80x99, was discovered by James Bryan Berry in April, 1998. The value of this new cultivar lies in its dense, mounding habit, moderate to fast growth rate, improved resistance to fireblight and leaf spot, and an abundance of pink flower clusters. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent cultivar, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, salt, and disease which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. As with the parent cultivar, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, a ground cover, in either formal or informal groupings, and is quite attractive in mass plantings. xe2x80x98Sopinkxe2x80x99 serves well in foundation plantings and is adapted for culture as a potted plant. xe2x80x98Sopinkxe2x80x99 is responsive to pruning and training and may be employed in forming dense, attractive hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care. This plant is easy to care for and maintain in size due to its short internodes, heavy branching, and dense canopy. Its natural propensity to remain small to maturity makes it valuable for landscape uses in smaller home gardens which require plants that do not outgrow their intended mature dimensions.
While evaluating the Raphiolepis indica xe2x80x98Snow Whitexe2x80x99 seedlings, attention was directed toward leaf spot and fireblight resistance. Any of the seedlings which showed susceptibility to either disease were discarded. Most varieties of pink Raphiolepis tend to be susceptible to leaf spot and fireblight; however, this new variety was selected for its resistance to these diseases. As a result, little or no chemical spray is needed which benefits the environment.
Cold-hardiness was also a very important criterion. Plants of this seed group, as well as the parent, were evaluated in Alabama, Georgia, and Florida, during the winters of 1994 and 1995. The new variety, Raphiolepis indica xe2x80x98Sopinkxe2x80x99 attained high levels of cold-hardiness earlier than the other selections and maintained this level of cold-hardiness throughout the winter and into the early spring.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry""s direction in Loxley, Ala. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Loxley, Ala.
1. Dense and mounding in nature. Plant is wider than tall.
2. Moderate to fast growth rate.
3. New growth terminals are pronounced with a light bronze coloration which offers a novel and strikingly appealing contrast of new foliage to old foliage in plants of this market class.
4. Hardy to Zone 7.
5. Heat and drought tolerant.
6. Good plant for coastal areas because of wind and salt tolerance.
7. Has shown good resistance to leaf spot and fireblight.
8. Relatively pest resistant.
9. Good specimen plant.
10. Good foundation plant.
11. Very desirable in planters.
12. Produces seeds and therefore may result in bird visitations.
13. Makes a very good low growing hedge.
14. Flowers are single to semi-double, pink, fragrant, and profuse.